Discussioni utente:Dato24
Benvenuto Ciao Dato24, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Dato24. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Bootanuki (Discussione) 14:06, mar 2, 2012 prima devi dimostrare di essere affidabile Sonic98 14:32, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Vota la pagina che andrà in vetrina qui! Bootanuki 18:19, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) *Io, un giorno, quando sono andato sulla Super Mario Wiki, mi sono ritrovato la pagina utente e tutte la mie pagine cancellate. Non è vero che me ne sono andato, non so perchè ti abbia detto questo. *Riguardo alla tua wiki devo pensarci, perchè lavoro già in questa e ho paura di usare troppo tempo per una invece che l'altra. Comunque dammi il link che vado a vederla. Bootanuki 14:07, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi puoi dirmi la pagina che vuoi votare per la vetrina, così la inserisco io nella votazione. Bootanuki 17:22, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) ho aggiunto il logo che secondo me è bellissimo. Sonic98 16:06, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) ok. Sonic98 17:42, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) le proteggo una ad una con la freccetta che appare a destra di modifica in alto alla pagina non so se si possono proteggere tutte. Sonic98 19:28, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) sinceramente non lo so. Sonic98 13:51, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) quella è un immagine per le news è per questo che c'è se pensi che sia brutto inserirla allora la cancello comunque leggi quel template e capirai. Sonic98 14:46, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) se intendi il menù in alto alla wiki non lo messo io. --Sonic98 va bene mettilo pure e speriamo che il tuo avviso funzioni bbiamo bisogno di utenti. --Sonic98 20:12, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Io non mi metto a copiare pagine di altre wiki su un'altra wiki. Io poi perchè dovrei vandalizzare questa wiki se non ho motivi validi? Poi non è colpa mia se sei stato bannato nel forum. Io ho vandalizzato perchè mia avevi rotto i *******. Poi cosa me ne frega se sei burocrate in tre wiki? Poi pensi che non mi accorga se mi tolgono la carica di burocrate? Poi io non sono uno che va sparlare delle persone a tutti. Poi io non ti rompevo le balle con tutti quei messaggi. Tu sei più vandalo di me. Telle est la vérité. TipoTizio 13:08, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. L'incarico di burocrate te lo sei dato da solo, non perchè lo meritavi. Dì le cose come stanno. TipoTizio 13:09, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Che ne dici di fare tregua e torniamo a lavorare come prima da buoni amici? TipoTizio 15:00, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) lo odio ma ogni wiki ha facebbok Bowser giga 15:32, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Va bene: #Non vandalizzo più promesso #Io non studio francese, ma tedesco :D Quindi posso sbagliarmi Quindi adesso torniamo ad essere come prima TipoTizio 16:30, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Sono in seconda media, faccio sia tedesco che inglese. Ma dov'è la pagina ParA GomBa o come che non la vedo? Non sono stato io a crearla TipoTizio 10:47, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Capito, ma questo era nella tua wiki, giusto? TipoTizio 12:15, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Ma secondo me quello sarà un vandalo qualunque che vandalizza una volta poi scompare, se è Rospo passi guai molto seri, ma quelle immagini che metteva non gli facevano schifo? TipoTizio 08:00, apr 6, 2012 (UTC) ma dov'è il logo della wiki? Quello che hai creato tu Bowser giga 12:49, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) Buona pasqua, Phrozenstorm non ha mai detto che mi voleva bannare... TipoTizio 18:31, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Mi puoi creare un logo con scritto Proggetto Mario Italia Wiki e una con scritto UDW (ovviamente decorati) Bowser giga 12:42, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Allora *Li vorrei UDW con un fungo come sfondo e Super Mario Italia Progetti Wiki lascio decidere te. *Le dimensioni Super Mario Italia Progetti deve essere pari le dim di questa wiki e UDW quanto la tab se no più piccola. *La trasperenza nella MPIWiki non giela devi mettere invece UDW poco. *UDW sta per Unione dele wiki sto facendo come la wiki americana sto collegando più wiki. Bowser giga 16:24, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) fa niente Bowser giga 17:15, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) No, non abito a Milano. --Sonic98 13:03, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) No so perchè la detto. --Sonic98 14:43, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Come hai fatto a creare il logo della Super Mario Italia Wiki? --BooTanuki 15:29, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Faccio domande io *Dove ti hanno tolto? *Te lo dico domani il mio codice amico oggi nn posso *Mi fai 3 loghi (scusa te le rompo ma sei l'unico asso nella manica) *Deveno essere il primo: Mariocitazioni Wiki con l'imm. di mario (super mario all-star) Mariocheminchiate wiki un'imm. buffa e Mario Video and foto semplice ansi fai tu. *Tutte e tre le dim come questa wiki e non ci mettere rombi per favore XD Bowser giga 16:29, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) Giusto Bowser giga 14:14, mag 5, 2012 (UTC) Il mio codice amico è 2277-6846-5987. Dimmi il tuo Bowser giga 17:56, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Palermo Bowser giga 17:57, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 19:13, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) vai qui. Sonic98 18:33, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, modificalo pure! --BooTanuki 15:40, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Senti io non ho copiato niente l'ho creato io è digli a gli utenti della Mario Wiki che ci lasciano stare perchè non abbiamo fatto NIENTE! Bowser giga 17:55, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) davvero?...... che vergogna da Admin sistemo tutto io la cancello e la rifaccio. Bowser giga 11:26, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Ho letto che hai scritto ha Bootanuki ed hai ragione, è solo che ci tengo a questa wiki perciò ho esagerato gli errori non li faccio apposta. Grim ha fatto bene a cancellare le mie pagine dalla sua wiki. Sonic98 20:40, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 15:10, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) ciao Dado24,ho visto il tuo lavoro e dunque ti chiedo se ti andrebbe di visitare la mia wiki,dipende da te,ecco il link http://it.kirbywikiita.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Ulquiorra_adlani grazie,sembra che il problema della chat fosse di google chrome,comunque sono un collezzionista di emulatori ecco perche ne ho cosi tanti,nonostante cio il mio computer reggie tutto senza problemi,comunque quello che riempe il pc non sono gli emulatori ma i giochi,sopratutto quelli di Dolphin. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 17:02, lug 26, 2012 (UTC) Emulatori Io ho gia il ds,ma pero ho preso comunque l'emulatore io uso WinDs Pro e fra eemulatori ds conosco:No$gba che sembra essere l'emulatore per ds più usato e funzionano sia file nds che gba (ecco il link per No$gba http://it.utilidades-utiles.com/download-no$gba.html,vai sotto,sulla parte download e prendi No$gba per il tuo windows),poi c'è anche iDeaS ma a me non mi funziona benissimo mentre Winds Pro contiene molti emulatori per nds,se ti interessano altri emulatori chiedi. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 12:48, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) quando apri winds pro trovi 4 emulatori,io ho il dsi,ds lite e il 3ds:sul ds lite ho n5,sul dsi r4 gold e su 3ds mario kart 7 (che l'ho finito con tutti i personaggi ma mi ancano 3 pezzi da collezzione) super mario 3d land (finito al 100%,con tutte le meddaglie stella tutti i livelli ecc) e poemon rumble blast da finire. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 14:32, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) ottimo. Sonic98 15:04, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) Me li hai fatti i loghi? Hai sentito che Grim80 è stato bannato da tutta WIKIA!!!!!Bowser giga (discussioni) 11:41, lug 29, 2012 (UTC)